


Yes No Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Awkward Crush, Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Badass Jeon Jungkook, Conflict, Dorms, Grumpy Park Jimin, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, High School Student Park Jimin, Hunter Training, Hunters & Hunting, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Rivalry, Sassy Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook is first year student in high school for hunters. And of course he appears to be a Golden Boy great in everything. Except social skills but no one needs to know. Everyone just thinks he's a cool, cold freshman. Well, almost everyone... Because one person wants to kill him everytime Jungkook is in the field of view. At least it's a strong feeling, right..?





	1. I am me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great idea to start new fic...
> 
> No, not really :| 
> 
> I need to finish others, not writing more '='
> 
> Someone kill me please

Jungkook likes his high school so far. He thought that everyone would think about him as an antisocial, anxious kid. But somehow that didn't happened. Everybody thinks he's some kind of badass. And just because he kicked butt some last year student on his first classes. 

What can he do? He's just amazingly strong and good at sports. And he trained hard for past few years to be a great hunter. What could be better than killing monsters? I mean... Saving people is important and stuff and yeah... But Jungkook really can't wait to kill some creatures, okay? 

He watches too much horror movies for sure. And his parents agreed after thousands of years for him to live alone in dorms and go to this kind of school. 

Maybe not actually alone... With three more guys in not so big room. Two bunk beds and Jungkook sleeps on top. But he kinda regrets his choice. Because Seokmin needs to get some control over his eternal energetic self. 

He's so cheerful that it hurts. Especially when he bumps his head on the bed above him. It hurts him and annoys Jungkook. 

The other beds are occupied by Mingyu on the bottom. The tallest dude Jungkook's ever seen. He's has something magnetic about him. Especially that works on girls. Mingyu always ends up in the spotlight somehow. 

And it's a pity because Jungkook is usually with these three guys. That means that all the people amasses around Mingyu also amasses around Jungkook. 

About the last guy on another top of the bunk bed. His name is Yugyeom and actually Jungkook likes him the most. They just clicked. He's maybe too much friendly and clingy for Jungkook's liking but that's fine. He's into horrors and monsters almost as much as Jungkook.

Jungkook is really immersed in own thoughts. That past month was really great except...

“You again?!” Jungkook unfortunately didn't noticed small boy that he ran into.

“S-sorry...” Small boy just glares at him with anger. 

“Is there a place for a brain in this bulky body?” This midget looks actually ready to fight. Again.

Yes. Jungkook met him before. Just after his first agility classes. Jungkook is kinda clumsy and well, smaller boy felt effects of that. But Jungkook apologized so why is he still so mad whenever he sees him?

“God dammit, Jimin. Leave the boy alone.” Someone huffs before Jungkook has occasion to say something back. 

The guy that saves him is Taehyung. He's weirdly nice and sociable despite being usually pensive in classes. They sit next to each other because Taehyung needs to pass literature class and he left it for his last year. 

Apparently, he and Jimin guy are friends. Always eating together in canteen. 

“Jungkookie, glad that I meet you. I need some help with our class.” Taehyung smiles and Jimin's rage only increases. What is wrong with him?

“You know him?!” Why is he always shouting? 

“Sure, he's a good kid. Why are you screaming, Jiminie?” Taehyung wrinkles his eyebrows.

“Because! He tripped on me the first day I saw him! And he called me 'shortie'! And who the hell he thinks he is just because he has some skills and..!” Jimin is already purple from screaming his ass off. Some students walking by are looking at them bewildered. Jungkook as well.

Jimin pushes Taehyung away and walks fast somewhere. 

“Well...” Taehyung scratches his head. “He just really hates when people thinks he's short.”

“He is though...”

“I know.” Taehyung sighs. 

“But I never...” Wait. Did he? He apologized. But did he called him that? It may have slipped... Jungkook is not really good at filter the things that comes out from his mouth. “Shit.”

“Yeah, he won't forgive you easy. If ever. He's sensitive about it. Don't worry though! He's my best friend. I won't let him kill you.” Taehyung smiles widely. “Oh, just... try to avoid him in classes in which he will have access to weapons.” Is he serious? He looks pretty serious. Jungkook gulps. “His specialty are daggers, just so you know.” 

“Right...”

“Now. Let's go to your room and you can help me with stupid literature, golden boy.”

“Don't call me that...” Jungkook blushes but heads to his dorm anyway. 

 

*** 

 

Jimin storms into his room and slams door behind him.

“Wow, who bit you?” Seungcheol laughs. His malicious attitude isn't helping right now. 

Jimin just groans. He needs to calm down because Jeonghan is here. He's a terrible hysteric. If Jimin is mad, Jeonghan always starts panicking quickly and then probably cry.

So Jimin forces himself to take deep breaths. It works, it's really easy. Jimin doesn't really screams at people and gets angry. He's actually very shy person. But this freshman just triggers him in weird ways.

“The golden freshman.” He huffs plopping next to Seungcheol. 

“Let him live. I was there. He apologized you. He looked so startled when you sent him this deadly look.” Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “And he seems cool. I mean he beat Jeonghan's ass. That was fun to watch.” He laughs.

“That too! Why is he so good?!” Jimin groans again. This boy just bothers him so much.

“He invades your minds a lot, huh.” Seungcheol smirks. “Are you afraid that he'll beat your ass too? Afraid to have a match with him?”

“Hell no! I'm going to fucking kill this bastard. He should wish he won't have to fight with me.”

“Right, Minie. You big bad boy.” Seungcheol sneers patting his friend. 

“Are you insulting me that I can't beat him?”

“No, no. You're the most fierce midget I've ever seen.” Seungcheol shakes his head still smiling.

“The most... what?” Jimin squints his eyes. Oops, that's a minefield.

“Nothing, nothing.” He rises his arms in surrendering gesture. 

 

*** 

 

“Thanks for helping me!” Taehyung smiles and then yawns stretching his arms and legs. They were sitting on the floor because well. Too god damn small rooms they have.

Seokmin and Yugyeom are already here, now listening to some music together. 

“No problem.” Jungkook glances at the older boy. Looks like he has no intention in going out just now...

“You know, about Jiminie.” God no. “He ain't bad guy. Or a screamer. Despite that it looks like it.”

“Sure... You know better, you're his friend.” Jungkook shrugs. He won't admit that he feels extremely intimidated by smaller boy. 

“I mean it. He's too shy to make friends easily.”

“Are you implying he wants to be friends with me?” Jungkook laughs shaking his head.

“Probably. He thinks about you a lot. Well, maybe about some nice tortures, but still.” This Taehyung boy is weird. How can he say something like that and smile innocently? “Minie doesn't feel good among strangers. And you – a stranger – insulted him the first time he saw you. You get it, right?”

“Yeah...” Jungkook sighs. “I should apologize, huh? Again. But you said yourself that won't work...”

“Not easily, no. But he might warm up to you.” Taehyung shrugs. “He's too grumpy. I want him to have more friends than just his roommates. You look like a good material.” 

“I'm not sure if I should count this as compliment...” 

“Just try, please? Don't give up!” Taehyung says and stands up. “Gotta go now, I'll try to talk with Jimin too. Thanks again, bye, Jungkookie.” He waves and goes.

 

“Your friend is gone?” Yugyeom pulls out his earphone with glistening eyes. Something tells Jungkook that he wasn't really listening to music.

“Yeah.” 

“So... Who is this grumpy, shy boy that you like?”

“Yugyeom! The hell! First of all... I do not like him. It's mutually too. Don't look so excited. It's just some dude that wants to kill me because he's short.”

“What?” Yugyeom looks confused. 

“Exactly what I said. Now, goodnight.”


	2. Around you

“You always say how you want me to go on a date or make more friends.” Jimin says to Taehyung during their lunch break. 

“Yeah and?”

“I have a date.”

“What?!” Taehyung spits and chokes on his water. “With whom?”

“Sojung. We have chemistry together.”

“That sounds like a pun. But hey, I'm happy. You're 18 and I know you so long and I don't really remember the last time I saw you on date.”

“First year, second month. Yooyoung if I am correct. We were together three months. She dumped me because she grew taller than me...”

Taehyung doesn't even try to not laugh. 

“Hey. Sojung is also taller than me...”

“It'd be hard to find someone smaller than you...”

Jimin decides to ignore Tae's remark.

“And she doesn't mind so yeah. This weekend I am going on a date. What about you?”

“What about me?” Taehyung questions cocking his eyebrow.

“Your girl.”

“Jisoo and I are fine, thanks.” 

“Last time you thought she cheated on you.”

“Yeah, with Shinwon but they're childhood friends. And I am better good looking than him. I don't worry anymore. Hey, if it won't work with Sojung I think I have another date for you.” 

“I am already scared.” Jimin rolls his eyes. 

“Nayeon. The one that looks like a cute mouse and always looks at you with heart eyes.” Taehyung says proud of himself for noticing it. She even looks in their direction right now. 

“The one that is amazing with guns? Ain't she a little crazy?” Jimin frowns, his friend must be kidding him.

“Nah. She's lovely. And the way she deals with guns! What crazy about it? She'll be great hunter. Just like you and your daggers. She already is into you. Just saying.”

“Maybe... Whatever, first I've got Sojung. Anyway with whom do you have fight today?” Jimin asks as he stands up, ready to go on another class.

“Jongup. He's tough. But my charms will be mortal!” Taehyung strikes a stupid pose, why is Jisoo with him again? Jimin shakes his head and smiles. 

“I've got Joshua today.”

“Oh, easy. You're so much more better than him.”

“Yeah. I like when we have fights only with our year.” Jimin sighs because tomorrow they'll mix with first and second year for fights. How annoying. He knows that it's for their good, to make them try more, be better. But...

“Oh, you don't want to see Jungkookie? Your rival.” Taehyung chuckles as he says the last word.

“What's funny about it? I'll beat the shit out of him.” Jimin grits his teeth. He always gets angry even thinking about this boy. 

“Gonna stab him with your dagger?” Taehyung jokes laughing. That is against rule. Bruises are fine, but cutting and making your partner bleed hard? That is punishable. Teachers are watching closely if something looks suspicious they're intervening. 

“Don't give me such ideas...” Jimin huffs. He has to control himself. It's his last year. Detention is not a good idea. It would be in his files. 

 

*** 

 

“Hey, is that Jungkookie and Mina?” Taehyung waves madly to get some attention. They ended today fights and Tae got defeated pretty badly but he is always positive. He smiled and happily took Jongup's hand after the match. Not everyone is kind like that. Most of them would get sulky. 

“Who is Mina?” Jimin questions and follows his friend. He don't want to see The Golden Boy but he needs to watch after Tae just in case. He himself won the fight with Joshua. It was pretty easy.

“Oh, from my literature classes as well.” Tae shrugs and pulls her into hug. He is so friendly with everybody, Jimin can't help but smile. 

Smile fades just after he sees Jungkook looking at him. Tomorrow he won't look at him from above, Jimin promises to himself.

“Where are you guys going?” Tae asks and wriggles his eyebrows. “On a date maybe?”

“What?” Mina laughs. “Oh, Taetae. Of course not.”

“Why not?” Taehyung looks confused and causes Jungkook to laugh as well.

“I've got girlfriend, Suyeon.” Mina laughs again as Tae bows and apologizes. “It's fine, really. But I agree that Jungkookie should go on a date. He is wasting.” She pats Jungkook fondly. “We're heading to the library. Kook will help me with biology.” She huffs. Jimin wants to puke. Of course that boy is good at everything and he is so helpful for anyone and Jimin is even more gloomy looking now. Mina notices but isn't saying anything. 

They says goodbyes and splits.

“Jiminie, stop being grumpy cat. I've got beaten today, not you.” Taehyung nudges his friend to cheer him up.

“You should've think about it before going to Mina and This Boy.”

“Oh god, you hate him that much? He said sorry! He's nice. I am not friends with nasty people, you know that.” Taehyung is done. “I think you shouldn't fight with him tomorrow.”

“Chill, I won't kill him...”

“Yeah, I believe you so much.” Taehyung decides it's time for a talk with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Jimin wasn't like it before. This year looks gloomy indeed. 

 

*** 

 

Jungkook sighs as he walks to his dorm. Helping everyone is a good feeling, but it's also very tiring. 

Also he received too many suggestions for a date. Today from Jiho. Maybe he should agree finally for some...

That's normal, yeah? He's a teenager. The problem is he doesn't give one fuck about girls, really. He just wants to be a great hunter.

Hunting monsters, saving people. That's a cool business. 

The thing he wants to do. And that does not includes dating girls. 

“Where is Yugyeom when I need him?” Jungkook whines after coming into his room.

“Are we not enough?” Seokmin cocks his eyebrow.

“Leave the boy alone.” Mingyu says. “He has a rough day, can't you see? He needs his bestie.” Mingyu smiles warmly. “Don't worry. Yuggie should come soon. He went with some Bambam or something.” He shrugs.


	3. Move

Jimin is more than ready to kick some ass today. One specific ass actually. Golden ass.

“You okay?” Taehyung looks with worry in his eyes. Jimin seems to get totally crazy soon. That ain't good.

Tae talked with Seungcheol yesterday when Jimin and Jeonghan fell asleep. And they decided to do absolutely everything to make Jimin fall into relationship with Sojung or Nayeon or whoever. Just to keep him busy, because Jungkook boy makes him uneasy, not like usual himself, the one he's been for the past years. 

That makes really no sense though cuz Jungkook is a great dude. A little awkward maybe, but no harm? Taehyung is torn between making the two like each other or keep Jimin as far away as possible.

That won't work today. They'll be fighting together. Jimin looks hyped as hell. Tae bites his tongue in anticipation. Jungkook also seems to be distressed. Maybe because of Jimin's wild sparkles in eyes. He looks like a maniac right now. Holding his daggers with force... It's like he's ready to kill.

But it's not time for killing! Tae screams in his head. This not a monster, just some sixteen years old boy. Jimin calm the fuck down. Tae chants in his mind. 

Others positions themselves as well on mats. 

Things goes acceptably smooth. Tae lets out a breath of relief. That is until...

A fucking gunshot? Guns are fine, the body's skills are more important here. But yeah, if someone feels better having a gun while doing all weird acrobats that's fine. 

BUT never ever guns could be loaded and furthermore unsecured! Everything goes like in slow motion... Bullet fired just next to Jimin's mat. But Jungkook is fast to react. Even though Jimin tried to beat him as much as possible just few seconds ago. And here Jungkook is. Pushing Jimin away harshly from the bullet's route. Ipso facto making the bullet scratch his arm, just slightly though. It's not even painful.

A painful is Jimin's dagger sinking deep in his abdomen. But hey, worth it. If Jungkook wouldn't do anything then Jimin would be straight in a route. 

Jimin frightens. He's still holding the dagger than sunk into Jungkook's stomach. The blood spurts a lot. Everything goes uproar. 

The teachers are quick, thanks god. One of them checks on Jungkook first. The other one checks the boy with the gun. He looks just as terrified as others, if not even more. It's obvious it wasn't him. Well, not planned. That was some conspiracy. Someone tried to kill some of the students. 

“It's okay.” Jungkook says while wincing a little. 

Jimin watches from not that afar. But he is frozen, can't move. That stupid boy just saved his even more stupid ass. Just after Jimin was using all not so safe moves on him. After Jimin was taking this fight so seriously, he still saved him. And his fucking reflex! Almost inhuman. Jimin is shocked. He even haven't noticed Tae's hand on his head patting him. 

“Not your fault, Jimin.” He says reassuringly. “But I gotta say this kid has balls.”

“You think?” Jimin snaps out from his trans. “He... He... Fuck.”

“You should thank him later on.”

“Of fucking course, Tae! I feel like an asshole now.” Jimin watches as others are taking now unconscious Jungkook to the infirmary. “Wait. That is against rules.”

“Yup and I guess they already know that it wasn't that boy's fault.” Tae points to still scared student with a gun.

“And that means...”

“We've got an enemy among us.” Tae deadpans. 

“Tae... I am awful.”

“Nonsense. You're aware of that so you're not that awful anymore.” Tae smiles widely. “Still... Kook is amazing. I wouldn't be so fast or I would hesitate. I love you but you know... I am young and I don't really want to die from a gunshot and...” Tae starts to fumble with his fingers, ashamed. 

“Don't worry.” Jimin pats him. “I get it. I am the same... I don't know how Jungkook could react so fast... Without hesitation.” He shakes his head violently. 

“Yeah, you've got debt to pay for sure. A huge one.”

“Not helping, Tae.”

 

*** 

 

It's weekend and Jungkook is still very weak, he mostly just sleeps in the infirmary. Mina visits him, Taehyung as well. But Jimin... He just can't do it, okay? It's too much.

He knows he must to face this eventually but just not now...

Seeing Jungkook just lying there feebly because of him. Just not now.

Now it's time for his date with Sojung. He can't really focus on it but here he is. On some stupid movie, not that he's paying attention to it anyway. Sojung is squealing something every five minutes.

She's probably a nice, cool girl but for Jimin now... He could be seeing the president and he wouldn't really care. 

 

An hour later they are in the restaurant. Not too fancy, not too homey. 

“So, Jimin. Do you have your suspicions?”

“Huh?” Jimin snaps out from chewing his food.

“I know your mind just circles about what happened few days later.” Sojung smiles somewhat sadly, but she understands. That's nice. “So I'm asking about this case. Whaddya think?”

“What do you mean? How could I know?” Jimin grimaces and takes a sip of his tea.

“Oh... You haven't heard?” Sojung's eyes widens comically. “The bullet was silver.”

“The what?! Why?”

“That's a good question. Someone must think that one of the students are werewolf or something.” 

“He must've been a pure blood if no one really noticed after years.”

“Maybe? Or we have a lunatic in here who have delusions.”

“Both options are terrible.”

“Personally think I would prefer if this someone was right. But that method was stupid anyway. When we have training? He couldn't predicted which way the bullet will shoot. Idiot lunatic, I say.” Sojung shakes her head. 

“Probably... I hope he was wrong...” 

Because if this lunatic (whoever he is, that's still to find out) is right, then everyone is in trouble. If a werewolf is here why not some other creatures? What if the principal is also involved in this intrigues? Jimin's head starts to ache. He's going crazy with his suspicions. He needs to calm down. Maybe it was just a mistake. An error. Or a lunatic killer. Which one is worse?


	4. A likely night

“You won't believe this.” Taehyung says with a weird face. He's not exactly frowning but kinda dead in the inside. Jimin shivers. “Jeonghan is dead. He was killed.”

“W-what...” Jimin stops in the middle of taking off his shoes. 

“Seungcheol is interrogating by police right now.”

“But how?! Why?”

“That's what everyone tries to find out. It's quite a panic in school. Jeonghan was probably heading to the park alone.”

“Killed in bright day? Just by the dorms?” Now Jimin remembers the police yellow tape in the distance. 

“Yeah.”

“How was he killed?” They weren't close but Jimin still tries to not let the tears fall down. His voice shakes a little. Tae just looks very dull.

“Some kind of blade.”

“May it be silver?”

“Maybe.” Taehyung shrugs. “We have a killer here, Jimin. A crazy one. I think you should give a break to your dates.”

“Yeah, not like I cared. I was thinking about all this.”

“Maybe it's time for you to see Kook. I called him to tell him about murder.”

“Fine, I'll go. Wait, are you okay enough to stay here alone, Taetae?”

“Don't worry about me, you have something to do.” Taehyung gives Jimin 'a look' and almost pushes him out.

 

*** 

 

Jimin comes through the infirmary's door and Jungkook couldn't be more awake. Why is this little angry boy looks so beautiful? Jungkook was overwhelmed with all the killing stuff just a while ago. And now he is salivating at the sight of abashed boy.

“You're not sleeping?” Jimin asks quietly. He's sure he is blushing madly.

“No. I think I can go back to school and classes tomorrow.”

“I was just...”

“I'm sorry.” What?

“What?” Jimin stops by his bed and glares at him in disbelief.

“About all this... Me being me. Never wanted to annoy you I swear. I sometimes just can't think properly. And you're stunning so that's even more makes me...” Jungkook realizes that he is blabbering just now and stops abruptly. “Sorry.” He adds shyly.

“Ah...” Did the Golden Boy just called him stunning? Wait, that's not the case. “I totally forgive you.” Wait, it's not like this either. “Ah... I am sorry, Jungkook. I am such a moron. Please, don't hate for my stupidity. You got injured by me so badly...” Jimin huffs angry at himself.

“It's okay.”

“No, it's not. Really really not. Thank you so much. I would be dead if you wouldn't... Jungkook, I am really thankful. Like for life.”

“It's fine, really.” Jungkook gives him a smile. “But someone died in the end...” He adds with smile fading. 

“My roommate, yeah. We are in trouble for real.”

“It's already getting dark. You came here alone? Not wise of you.” Jungkook frowns.

“Yeah, well... I can...”

“Wait. I'll call my nurse. Maybe she'll let me go already.”

“You don't have to...”

“Shut up.”

 

And Jungkook is free after some time. Jimin waited patiently and took some time to admire Jungkook's face. He is not a creep though. Sure not.

“Wow. It's good to feel fresh air again.” He inhales and stops outside the building. The moon is up and the air is cold, almost freezing. Winter will start soon. 

“Thanks for walking me, Jungkook.” Jimin may or may not be blushing but it's dark and Jungkook won't know even if it's true.

“No problem. Please, be careful. Like I don't think you were the target back there but still. I worry about you. I thought the bullet's gonna reach you.”

“But it ended on you...” Jimin murmurs. He feels so bad about it.

“Thank god. It was just a scratch. And your dagger... Don't blame yourself, Jimin. And I am sure the scar is gonna look awesome.” Jungkook smiles dumbly to cheer this boy up. It works. He hears his giggles and receives a small hit on his arm. The not injured one thankfully.

“I'll go on my floor now...” Jimin starts climbing on the stairs to the third floor. Jungkook stays on one and smaller boy isn't feeling like leaving him alone. Okay, not alone. His three friends are there but still...

Jimin wants redemption for his previous acts. And Jungkook is sweet boy, lacking in social skills but still. How could Jimin not notice it before? Does he need someone to risk his own life to like them?

Wait, he shouldn't be thinking about sweet younger boy now. His real concern is Lunatic Killer that just killed his roommate. 

Jimin can't fall asleep this night. He just lies there and the moonlight throws light on his hands. He glares at them with his mind running wild. 

Hold on.

What if the silver bullet wasn't with the thought of werewolf? What if it was about the shapeshifter? Oh shit. That would be even more dangerous and problematic. Jimin now wriggles in his bed. He ends up facing the empty bed. Poor Jeonghan. This hysteric likeable dude. Damn. 

“Jimin, for fucks sake. You know, we all ain't sleeping. And I have a feeling that you just think about something important. Tell us.” Taehyung sits on his bed.

“Exactly, if you've got an idea – spill.” Seungcheol adds, he sounds very tired. He was at the police station half of a day.

“We aren't thinking widely. Maybe it's not the wolf. But a shapeshifter.” He gulps, even thinking about it... Fuck, it could be anyone in that case. Even fucking Seungcheol.

“Oh freaking hell!” Taehyung falls off of the bed. “That would be horrifying! Like it could be everybody!”

“Yeah, even a teacher.” Jimin huffs.

“But wait a sec. Are we concerned about 'this something' or a crazy hunter that kills without thinking twice? Because Jeonghan was not a shifter whatsoever.” Seungcheol says, they all won't sleep tonight for sure.

“I think we need to keep in mind both. Maybe... Maybe we're just overreacting.”

But they can feel danger crawling on their necks making the goosebumps arise.


	5. Young forever

School wants them to not meddle with murder case of Jeonghan. That's why they organizes them a trip. Jimin never flew a helicopter so he feels a little bit anxious. Also he starts to feel fond about Jungkook and that makes him even more uneasy. 

He sits next to him during flight and when Jungkook looks at him he knows immediately that something's wrong. He takes hesitantly Jimin's small hand in his own and squeezes. 

“It'll be fine.” He whispers to him and Jimin shivers, but then relaxes waiting patiently. 

 

“This is the place.” The teacher announces. “Get your tents done before night.” He adds and walks away. It's weird. 

They were mixed with all different years and they made the 30 people groups plus one teacher to attached to every group. 

And of course universe is against Jimin and he ends up in one tent with Jungkook. 

He shuffles a lot, he can't sleep on such a small surface with Jungkook next to him. He turns to him and... 

“Why are you looking at me, creep?” He mumbles.

“Because you won't stop wriggling. I want to sleep.”

“I want to. But I can't. I keep thinking...”

“That something isn't okay?”

“You sense it too?”

“Yup. I think that maybe... Maybe the killer is in our group. And I think that...”

It's when they hears screams. Sounds like their teacher. Fuck.

Jungkook and Jimin jumps on their feet grabbing their weapon fast. It's a fire outside, some of the students already panicking because in the middle of chaos is their teacher with multiple stabs on his chest. He gapes like a fish, he won't survive this. The blood pours from his in tons. 

“You were right.” Jimin huffs looking around for any sign of danger. Except the fire that goes wild of course. Someone starts to burn and the screams are awful. Jimin won't look at the fire the same ever again. If he will live long enough anyway. 

He grunts angrily glaring at other students. Why is everyone panicking? They were trained to be hunters, not bitches.

And then he sees glistening eyes near the trees. Too many eyes. Then the creatures jump out from their hideouts. Wendigos. They seems hungry. 

They're fast, strong and immortal. In the other words the students are fucked. They need to run away now.

But not so fast. Jimin hears another scream. And he sees no one else than Jungkook's roommate – Mingyu. That stabs several times his other friend Yugyeom.

It's a chaos. So Mingyu was the psycho killer? But there's not time for thinking about it now. The hungry beasts wants to devour them. Apparently psycho Mingyu doesn't care. He is attacked right away by one of the wendigos. There's so many of them.

Jimin now realizes that he lost Jungkook from his sight.

He is there, taking Mina away from some body. Maybe that's Suyeon, her girlfriend because she cries madly and has no intention in going with Jungkook. Then the wendigo attacks them. Jimin has no time to run, to help, react. Everything happens too fast.

But Jungkook and his reflex works now too. He kicks the wendigo hard with no meaning of harm. It wouldn't do but it makes the beast stumble back into the fire. Their weakness. 

That's also why Jimin is so bewildered. Wendigos hates fire, they must be really fucking hungry for some human flesh if they came so close to it. It's student's only chance. Be near the fire, kick them into the fire. But most of them are too busy panicking.

Jimin is suddenly grabbed by Taehyung. 

“What are you doing here?! You were in another group!”

“It's not that far away. Anyway... Riots there as well. We don't have fucking wendigos though. But Shinwon and Jisoo started a fire and I think they are crazy.”

“Mingyu too. I don't know what's going on.”

“Don't think, run. Let's go.” Taehyung tags at his sleeve hard. 

“Wait, the others.”

“No time for that.” Tae hisses. Something is wrong. His best friend. Tae. Something is wrong. Why is everyone going crazy? 

“Tae... Let me go.” He wriggles and then he feels sharp blaze piercing through his back. The fluid is so warm and Jimin sways a little. It must be poisoned. Fucking Tae.

But then karma happens. Wendigo attacks from behind and rips his head off. Terrible sight, Jimin limps away quickly. The fire is bigger and most of the wendigos are on the outskirts of forest.

“Jimin!” Mina catches him when he almost faints. Now is not the time, god dammit.

“Poisoned blade...” He mumbles leaning on her. “Jungkook... Where?”

“He said he needs to check on Seokmin. I saw your friend, Seungcheol getting killed by wendigo... I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” He coughs, the fire's reek getting unbearable. “Everyone is dying now, your girl...”

“NO, don't say it or I'll get into frenzy again.” She stops him and then coughs as well. “We need to get away from the fire or we'll die...”

“Sure, into wendigo's warm hold.” 

“I'm back! Jimin, you okay?!” Jungkook stops with shocked face.

“No, he is poisoned. We need to...” She breaks into coughing.

“I called from Seokmin's phone. He is dead though... But the helicopters will be back! The principal is behind all this. They arrested him few hours ago. He poisoned Mingyu and the rest to make them psychotic. He chose this forest with wendigos too.”

Jimin hears him talking but he slips into black empty too fast. Nayeon joins them, good that she's alive. They are sneaking into the forest through the back of their camp. Hoping the wendigos won't notice them.

Jungkook is carrying Jimin on his back and then Jimin falls on the ground. His eyes flies open fast, what's going on? It's Jisoo from the other camp that went crazy too. She stabs Jungkook's body over and over again in her madness.

Until Nayeon reacts from her shock and shoots her. Thanks god for silencer because attention is the last thing they wants. 

Mina checks on Jisoo if she's dead for sure. Yeah, she is. Nayeon and Mina inhales with relief. Jimin crawls closer to Jungkook. Jisoo's dagger wasn't poisoned but she stabbed him multiple time so that's why he is even worse state than Jimin.

“Well, that's awkward.” Jungkook wheezes. “I really liked you, you know. I thought...” He breaks into coughing and the blood pours more from his wounds. “That you're so pretty.” He continues. “A little asshole, but so charming...” He smiles and Jimin feel wet tears on his cheeks. 

“Don't...” He sniffles and weakly rises his hand to place his palm on Jungkook's cheek.

“It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I was crushing on you hard in fact. I still am.” His words are quieter every second. Jimin's cries more. 

“I like you too. Sorry for...” But Jungkook shushes him and places his own hand on Jimin's.

Then Jimin hears helicopters in the air. It's so close, Jungkook will be fine. He chants and prays in his mind.

“Kiss me maybe..?” Jungkook smiles so faintly. 

And Jimin leans even if his own wound is pretty painful and the poison clouds his mind.

“Rescue is close, Jungkookie...” He mumbles after pulling away a little. Close enough to feel Jungkook's faint breath on his lips.

He kisses him again. Helicopter lands near them. And then Jungkook's hand slips from where he has holding Jimin's. Jimin don't feel his breath against his lips anymore. He shakes with pain and faints. Everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So that's not what I planned exactly. But shit happens :| Oops


	6. Don't wanna cry

Jimin wakes up in a weird, too bright for his eyes liking place. It's complete silence in here. Except some weird clinking next to him. Then he connects everything. It's hospital most likely. He was poisoned by his best – now dead – friend. Because principal fucked him up. Him and a lot of others.

Meanwhile sending them on a suicide mission into the woods. Peachy. Jimin wriggles a little. His body feels so stiff and numb.

Then he remembers. Jisoo and her attack.

Jungkook. Fuck. He snaps his eyes open widely. White walls are annoying his poor brain after days of sleeping. There is someone in the room. Mina that reads a book in a chair next to his bed. She haven't notice him yet. She's so immersed.

“Mina.” Jimin grunts lowly. She jumps startled. 

“Jimin! You're awake! Thanks god. I was starting to worry a lot. You were sleeping a week already!” She babbles excitedly and then exhales with relief. “The poison is completely gone from your system.” 

“Great.” Jimin's voice is still very raspy. He cringes at that. But he needs to ask. “Mina... What about... Everything? Tell me.” He begs politely because he can sense her reluctance. 

“Well... Me and Nayeon are fine. She was visiting you too. A lot. And... A lot of students didn't made it. The official funeral was three days ago. It's... All the teachers are depressed. They blame themselves for this. For not noticing that the principal is a fucking crazy killer.”

“So... There was no shifters or werewolves in here? Just students going mad because of the poison?”

“Yeah. All of your friends are... I'm sorry.”

“Mina. Say it. What about him?” The person that was a shield for him the last month. The person he started to be so fond of.

“Jungkook... He was dead there. In the forest. When he helicopter arrived. I'm so sorry. I liked him too. We were friends...” Mina sheds tears but tries to composure herself for the sake of Jimin. 

“What are you saying...” Jimin's denial is strong. He stares at her and his heart breaks into pieces. That's the truth. You knew it already. His brain whispers to him. 

He was only 16 years old. He would be a great hunter. And Jimin would be by his side... But now all chances are squandered.

“Uh... The forest burned to the ground. There was no point in 'saving' dead bodies of students.”

So they stayed there? Dead, then burned. Jungkook among big amount of others. They all had families, friends. Mina's girlfriend died there too. Jimin is being selfish.

“I'm sorry for your lost, Mina.” He says and tries to smile. It's so sad that it hurts Jimin's insides. 

 

*** 

 

“Jimin. We can go now if you want.” Nayeon says after ten minutes of staring at the graves. Now they're staying by Sojung's. She was nice, Jimin thinks sadly. 

And there is Joshua laying somewhere near. Jongup too. A lot of people Jimin knew. 

Jimin knows why Nayeon says that they don't have to go furthermore. Jungkook's... grave. This word could never leave Jimin's throat. It's too much. He still aches even though that four months passed.

Spring is near and it's not that cold anymore, but Jimin shivers when they're coming closer.

Nayeon looks at him with understanding eyes. There it is. They're standing above empty grave that has Jungkook's name on it. But even if the body burned somewhere in deep woods... It still hurts being here though.

It's so silent. Jimin thinks that he is here for two hours already. But it's been five minutes of staring at engraved name that belonged to a sweet boy.

“Let's go.” He says and Nayeon pats his arm lovingly. 

“Yeah. Mina and Bambam are waiting for us in the cafe.” She smiles but the smile is still sad.

Yes, she was crushing on Jimin for a long time but she would never wish Jungkook death or anyone else. She would never want Jimin to suffer either. But she's glad that she can be there for him, support him on worse days.

 

“Hi there!” Bambam waves at them with wide smile from where he seats with Mina. Both Jimin and Nayeon return it. His presence is always good. He stays positive no matter what. They both need it. 

Mina smiles too. That's good. Bambam makes her happy again. But of course she still thinks about Suyeon at lonely nights, Jimin is the same. Maybe he's not happy yet, but he is certainly lucky that Nayeon is there for him. 

Bambam gives Mina a spoonful of ice cream and Jimin enjoys looking at them. 

Nayeon notices his little smile and she reaches for his hand.

Jimin takes it and squeezes. Then he kisses Nayeon's cheek and yeah, maybe he can feel happy after all. He'll get there with small steps.


End file.
